Expect the unexpected
by AbbyNormalWriter
Summary: Tony is not only talented with mechanics, but in ways the team would never suspect and are shocked to see. Be ready to expect, the unexpected. More details inside :)


Hey! I was just thinking about this and I couldn't stop so I thought I'd make a fanfiction about it. To any of you reading _When in Romania_, I am so sorry about the hold up and I hope to get a new chapter out for it soon. Writers block is awful! I'm getting ideas for every story except the one I'm supposed to be writing.

Details – Pepperony, Clintasha (Mild), and Thor and Jane. Maybe a love interest for Captain America and Bruce (with Betty?) too… I don't know, we'll see. (I do like Steve/Maria though) I am using talents that Robert Downey Jr. has in real life, as well as some he possesses in Sherlock Holmes. Maybe some others as well if you guys give me ideas : )

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

Tony was much more than he was seen to be. He wasn't just talented in areas that required his brains, but he also had a knack for musical endeavors as well, though he didn't show it. If he was ever to sing it was in the privacy of his lab, and he would only play the piano when the tower was completely empty. The only person he ever shows his musical talent to is Pepper, and she loved it. She would curl up next to him on the bench not meant for two, and watch as his fingers danced along the keys, moving over each other to hit needed keys. Sometimes he would gently sing along and she would sigh deeply, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

He wasn't shy about his talented, heck he isn't shy about anything, and he just liked to keep that time to himself. However, when Fury got them a karaoke machine and said it would be good for team bonding, he wasn't afraid. In fact he was excited! Perhaps he and Pepper could do a duet together! He had learned a while ago that her voice was beautiful, and he thought they would go good together.

The team agreed to a karaoke night, (some more reluctantly than others) and were in the main level of Avengers tower finishing the set up. They decided more people should be involved so they had Maria and Phil (He's alive!) come as well.

With much bickering and time, they successfully set the machine up to the T.V. They stared proudly at their work and were ready to begin. "Okay, who's first?" The question that was weighing on their minds was finally asked by Bruce, who was having no part in the singing. (Or so he thinks)

Tony looked over at Pepper and gave her a small smile, his eyes asking the question. She nodded hesitantly, he told her she had a fantastic singing voice multiple times, but she was still unsure of herself. The moment he saw her approval he shot up. "We will!" He said enthusiastically and the team stared at him their eyes boring into him as if asking, _'Really?'_. Clint snickered and got out his video camera whispering something to Natasha about how he 'can't wait to see this'. Tony only smirked.

Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and pulled her up to the front of the room and whispered something in her ear. She giggled slightly and nodded, smiling widely. He smiled back and typed something into the computer set up with the karaoke machine. Big words came across his plasma saying "Cruisin' by Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis'. The team tilted their heads in surprise, obviously expecting an AC/DC song or something rock, not something so classic sounding.

The music blared out, Tony had a huge grin on his face and he slightly danced to the music while Pepper rolled her eyes and nervously waited to sing. Tony sang first;

Tony; Baby let's go

Pepper; Awaaaayyy, from here.

They were in shock. Both Pepper and Tony were singing the song so excellently! Something they would have never suspected from the genius, they had never heard him do anything musically in their life.

They continued to sing, and the team listened in pleasant surprise. Once they were down everyone clapped and Pepper blushed, a small smile showing on her face. Tony kissed her on the check and went to sit down.

The rest of the night was filled with singing and laughter and pizza that had been ordered somewhere along the way. Around one in the morning they decided to hit the hay and Phil and Maria stayed in the guest rooms being too tired to drive home.

One questioned was on their minds the whole time, _Who would have thought Tony could sing?_

* * *

The team was returning from dinner, Tony had been too "Tired" and didn't feel like coming, but in all honesty, he just wanted some time to himself. He fiddled around in his lab for a bit and then went up to the main level for a snack, but something else caught his eye. He sat down at the grand piano he had bought for the tower, and stared at the pearly white and black keys. He began to play.

He hadn't played in a while, so he was a little rusty. It only took a few minutes however, to get in the groove of things. He played and played and played. He never heard the team come back for he was so lost in the music.

The team hadn't known what to expect when they heard glorious sound of the piano being played as they entered the main level to watch a movie. They hadn't thought anyone used the piano here. They didn't even know why Tony bought it! As they rounded the corner they saw the man that was once again about to surprise them with one of his hidden talents.

His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed. His fingers flew across the keys, filling the room with a beautiful melody.

He ended with a smile on his face, clearly proud that he accomplished playing such an intricate piece. He was about to start again with a different song when the shocked team came to their senses and applauded loudly and someone (Clint) whistled. Tony smiled sheepishly and laughed at the encore requests. He began to play again, each one listening with true interest.

_Who knew Tony could play the piano? You learn something interested about him everyday!_

* * *

A/N- Yea I know pretty short, and Pepper was out of town or something in the second one. I hoped you liked it!

Please Review, Fav, and Follow!

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
